Crescent Wolf
by Doomed Rock'n'Roller
Summary: HELP! NEED NEW TITLE! the wolf boys meet a new girl, she offers to help them get to Rakuen, they agree, she joins. Plenty of jealousy, romance, adventure to go around! Please read, First WR fic! KibaOC


Hi, everyone! I'm writing my first WR fic, yay! The main page thingie already gave you a brief summary, but I'll give you a more detailed summary. Basically, the wolf gang meets another girl, who is very brave, confident, and an excellent fighter, the girl really stands out. Hige seems to like her (Blue will be in this story, but she won't show up til later), but she doesn't seem interested. Toboe feels drawn to her, like they're related or something. Tsume, naturally doesn't like her, and Kiba is just being his same old emotionless self. But how does she know so much about their past? And how does she what's going to happen before it even happens? And why do the Nobles want her dead more than any other wolf? THIS IS A KIBAxOC ROMANCE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

The pairings are: Kiba/OC, Tsume/OC, Blue/Hige, and Toboe/OC.

The rating is: PG! There is NO cussing, sexual content, or anything like that! There will be some gore, death (none of the main characters), violence, etc.

Now that that's done, start reading!

AN- There will be some Cheza-bashing, just ta let ya know.

AN- underline means to look at the bottom of the page, VERY bottom

* * *

4 wolves trudged through blizzard, barely seeing, yet still walking until the youngest one of the 4 wolves collapsed.

"Kiba, Toboe's exhausted, lets look for a cave or something!" A stocky wolf exclaimed, barely being heard over the roaring wind.

"We can't! We have to look for Cheza!" The solid white wolf at the head of the group, shouted.

"Kiba, the storm is only going to get worse, and we'll all frozen to the bone, and even if we did decide to look for Cheza in this weather, we'd either freeze to death, or get thrown completely off track." A dark gray wolf, who was behind the white wolf, said.

The white wolf now known as Kiba, sighed.

"Very well, I think I see a cave up ahead, somebody carry Toboe." The white wolf said.

The dark gray wolf went back to swing Toboe onto his back. The 3 wolves started at a jog, heading to the cave.

The dark gray one dropped Toboe onto the ground and backed away.

"Hige! Tsume! Come over here!" Kiba yelled.

The stocky wolf, and the dark gray wolf raced to the entrance.

"What…is…it, …Kiba? "The stocky wolf gasped out.

"Hige, you have a good nose, is that a wolf out there?" Kiba asked the stocky wolf. Hige

sniffed the air.

"Smells like it." Hige answered.

"Tsume?" Kiba looked at the dark gray one. Tsume looked out.

"Looks like a wolf from where I'm standing." Tsume said.

As the trio looked on, they saw the figure grow clearer and clearer. They could tell that the figure was limping, by the scent around it, they could tell that the figure had gotten into a fight recently. Suddenly, Hige put on a burst of speed, and ran up to the figure.

"Hige, wait!" Kiba shouted.

Tsume and Kiba followed Hige. They found him standing next to an unconscious wolf. By one sniff, Kiba could tell it was a girl.

"Guys, we gotta help her!" Hige cried when he finally noticed them.

"Why should we?" Tsume retorted.

Kiba brushed by him, raising his illusion to hold the wolf in his arms.

"Lets go." Kiba said simply, walking back to the cave.

Tsume stared at him, but followed. Surprisingly, Hige remained silent.

As Kiba walked back to the cave with the mysterious wolf in his arms, he noticed several things. He noticed that the mysterious wolf was solid black except for white-tipped ears, and a white-tipped tail. He saw a deep wound in the side of the wolf, what caused it, he couldn't tell. The mysterious wolf had many scratches, cuts, and stabs all over her. Some were deep, some were shallow. Several wounds were producing blood, especially the wound on her side. It was obvious she had been through a lot.

"Kiba!" Tsume shouted from behind him.

Kiba turned back to face him. Tsume caught up with him.

"Kiba, why do you want to help this girl?" Tsume asked.

"She might have news about Cheza." Kiba answered him as he sped up to the cave.

Once they were in the cave, Kiba gently put the wolf down and shook Toboe awake.

"Huh, what's wrong you guys?" Toboe asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Toboe, can you help her?" Kiba asked, gesturing to the she-wolf. Toboe nodded. Toboe dug into one

of his pockets and retrieved a small roll of bandages.

"I won't be able to get all of them covered. I'll only be able to get the deep ones." Toboe warned as he

started bandaging the deep wounds on the she-wolf. Kiba nodded mutely. Toboe finished bandaging her,

and put up his bandages.

Couple minutes later, the she-wolf started stirring. The boys immediately sat up. Slowly opening her

eyes, she revealed to the world what colored orbs she had. Hige burst out laughing.

"She's blind!" Hige managed to choke out.

The girl glared at him. She sat up and stalked over to the laughing Hige and punched

him right in the eye. Hige flew back about 5ft and sat there with a dazed expression on his face. The girl

turned to the other 3 boys.

"Which one of you bandaged me?" She demanded.

Toboe meekly raised his hand.

"Thanks, runt." The girl acknowledged him.

He frowned. Even around girls, he was the runt.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked.

The girl glared at him.

"What's yours?" she retorted

"Mine's Kiba." He answered her.

"It's Aya." She answered him.

"Well, Aya, have you heard of the Flower maiden named Cheza?" Kiba asked.

"Who wants to know?" She retorted.

"Um, excuse me, Aya, Hige said you were blind, are you?" Toboe asked nervously.

The girl looked like she was about to punch Toboe, but she sighed.

"No, I'm not blind, my eye color is silver, not a milky color." She answered him.

Toboe nodded. Aya dropped her illusion and fully faced them. Kiba saw something he hadn't noticed

earlier, around her neck she had a crescent shaped necklace on a thin silver chain that had a stone that looked silver one minute and blue the next . This Aya girl was turning into a very complicated person. She had dozens of wounds all over her body, yet she didn't seem bothered by them. She could obviously take care of her self, as she punched Hige out cold. She definitely had an attitude. She looked like she had been through a lot in a small period of time. She looked wise, yet foolish, complicated, yet simple. Aya was definitely a puzzle. Hige looked like he was coming around.

"Ow, now I'm gonna look like I hit my eye on a branch for the next month." Hige grumbled.

"So, where're you boys heading?" Aya asked, ignoring Hige.

"Rakuen." Kiba said simply.

"Rakuen, eh? I've heard that it was destroyed, I've heard that its flourishing, seems like a waste of time if

you ask me." Aya said. Kiba glared at her.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea, why doesn't Aya come with us and we can prove that Rakuen does exist?"

Toboe suggested.

Everyone stared at him.

"Fine by me." Aya muttered. Kiba just nodded.

"We leave tomorrow." Kiba announced as he went to the mouth of the cave. Tsume shrugged and did his

usual pose, leaning on the cave wall, one foot on the wall, and one foot on the ground. Toboe sat down and

fell asleep, Hige lied down on his side and fell asleep, and Aya also went to the mouth and curled up into a

little, tight ball.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up. Aya was the last one to wake up. It took an active god to get her to

wake up.

"Man, when was the last time you slept?" Hige asked exasperatedly.

"1 week ago." Aya answered him calmly. Hige gaped at her.

"Lets get going!" Kiba said as he took off running into the vast open wilderness.

"Kiba! Kiba, don't go that way!" Aya yelled as loud as she could.

"You guys stay here." Aya called over her shoulder.

Aya took off running after Kiba, dropping her illusion in the process. She increased her speed to dashing, to

the inexperienced eye, she was a black blur dashing across an endless white plain. She stretched herself to

the extreme, making herself practically invisible. She ran her hardest because she knew Kiba had a head start, she also knew what would happen if she didn't reach him in time.

She skidded to a stop at the edge of an opening of a forest. She saw Kiba trying to fight off 20 or so panthers. Kiba had many scratches all over him, along with bite marks. He had a particularly deep wound on his neck where a panther had surprised him. A long scratch trailed from the base of his neck and the base of his tail and very deep. Kiba was standing in a puddle of his own blood, his bottoms of his paws were stained red because of his blood dripping. A panther crept to the edge of the shadows and pounced in the direction of Kiba. Aya sprung from her hiding spot and met the panther head on. She slashed the panther's shoulder to the bone, and landed on her paws. She bared her fangs and jumped again at the panther. The panther dodged and tried to bite her throat. Aya ducked her head and the panther's teeth scraped by her head. Aya fell on her side, but sprang right back up, growling. Aya ran at the nearest panther, making the panther think that she was doing the old throat-but-really-the-shoulder trick, but 2ft from the panther she lowered her head, almost to the ground. The panther jumped to avoid the supposed trick, but Aya, knowing he would do that, raised her head at the last moment, grabbing the panther's hind leg, and snapping it in half. The panther wobbled around after her, striking her, but missing every time. Aya grew bored and knocked him over. She stood over the panther, then swooped her head down and seized the panther's throat in her teeth, crushing its jugular. She stood over the dead panther, baring her bloodstained fangs at the other panthers. The panthers glared and slunk off. Aya spat out some blood.

"Ya know, I've always hated the taste of arrogance in my mouth." Aya complained.

She turned towards Kiba. She started licking the deeper wounds. Kiba looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and lied back down. Aya continued licking until the deeper wounds stopped bleeding and went on to lick the shallower cuts, and bite marks.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Kiba quietly asked.

"Promise me you won't tell?" Aya muttered

Kiba nodded mutely.

"I have this gift… I can see things …before they happen. I usually see things at night when I sleep. That's how I knew what would what would happen to you." Aya quietly told him.

"I'll never tell." Kiba promised her.

Aya smiled and went on licking the wounds clean.

Couple minutes later, Aya raised her illusion and lowered her hand into Kiba's range of vision. Kiba, now in his illusion form, looked at her and took her hand. Aya pulled him up, and they started heading back to the rest of the gang. Kiba leaned on Aya, limping slightly.

Toboe saw them first, and rushed out to meet them.

"Kiba, what happened!" Toboe cried as he skidded to a stop right in front of them.

"Kiba was attacked by some panthers." Aya answered him as Kiba was too tired and out-of-breath. Toboe's eyes widened.

"Tsume! Hige!" Toboe shouted.

Hige came out of the cave.

"What is it, ya runt?" Hige grumbled.

"Kiba's been injured real bad!" Toboe cried, ignoring the "runt" part.

Hige looked over Toboe's head at Kiba and went back into the cave to retrieve Tsume. Shortly Tsume came out and put Kiba's arm over his head and helped him into the cave. Tsume put Kiba on the ground and went to the back of the cave.

"I don't have enough bandages for Kiba." Toboe told us sadly.

Aya suddenly had a brilliant idea. Aya took off her shirt. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe all blushed, although on Kiba it was very faint.

"Someone come take off my bandages." Aya instructed.

Toboe approached her and took off her bandages. He then approached Kiba, and tied the bandages around him.

"Looks like we're going to be held back a few days now aren't we?" Hige asked.

"No, Hige, we're gonna keep right on moving, even though Kiba's injured." Aya said sarcastically. Hige seemed mildly affronted.

"Anyone hungry?" Aya asked.

"Yeah right, like a girl could get enough meat for 4 men." Tsume said. Aya let loose a very loud growl. Aya left the cave, saying that'd she been back in a while. Hige nodded, Toboe waved, Tsume snorted, Kiba was asleep.

Aya stuck her nose to the ground and followed a scent of caribou. Aya finally found a group of caribou. Aya hid herself in the shadows while she looked around for the fattest one. Her eyes rested upon a tall caribou that was also very fat. She sat up and howled. After she howled the meaningless howl, she became the black blur again rushing to a spot right in front of the stampeding herd, the fat, tall one in the lead. When her prey was almost on top of her, she leaped, grabbing its throat in her teeth, ripping out its jugular. The group swerved after seeing her kill their leader. Aya grabbed the dead caribou by its neck, and started dragging it back to the cave.

About 2 miles from the cave, Aya dropped the caribou and howled for Toboe and Hige to come and help her. Hige and Toboe appeared a little while later, panting. Hige stopped in front of her and stared at the caribou.

"Come and help me get this thing back to the cave." Aya said, grabbing the neck of the dead caribou.

Hige grabbed a hind leg, and Toboe grabbed a front leg. Together they managed to pull the caribou over towards Kiba and Tsume. They dropped it in front of the cave, and they called to Kiba and Tsume to come and get it. Tsume walked out, and grabbed a piece of meat from the carcass. Hige and Toboe started feasting. Aya ripped off a good sized piece of meat for Kiba and went inside the cave. She dropped the piece of meat at the feet of Kiba. She turned back to the mouth and went outside. She managed to save some meat from Hige, and tucked some meat away for later. She then fell upon the half eaten carcass, feasting like there was no tomorrow. She didn't stuff herself, cause that would make her sluggish, and that'd been awful in case they were attacked. She then walked past the sluggish Hige and Toboe into the cave and settled down to rest from the ordeal from the panther fight and dinner. Instantly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Aya slept for 4 hours, then woke up to Toboe shaking her gently. Aya waved him off, and stretched, making her shirt rise up a little. She realized her shirt was showing off more skin than she liked, then she shoved her shirt back into place and stood up.

" Aya,Kibawokeupandnowhe'swantingtogolookforCheza." Toboe rushed through this.

Aya blinked and took a minute to figure out what he said.

"Not if I can help it." Aya muttered. Aya ran out the cave and saw Kiba trying to start walking, but Tsume and Hige shoving him back down.

"Kiba! What do you think you're doing!" Aya thundered when she approached the trio. Kiba looked sheepishly at her.

"I'm trying to get up, but they won't let me." Kiba answered. Aya glowered and picked Kiba up, making him lean on her again and walked with him to the cave and made him sat up.

"Maybe you did that before I came around, but not any more." Aya told Kiba sternly. He simply nodded and went back to sleep. Aya smirked and went back outside. There she saw Hige and Toboe feasting on what was left of the carcass.

"You guys do realize that if we were attacked, and you guys were stuffed, you'd be sluggish and that could be your down fall, right?" Aya questioned them. Toboe immediately stopped eating, but Hige kept eating. Aya rolled her eyes and picked Hige up by his ruff. Aya then put some more meat into a ragged pouch of caribou hide she had made last night.

"This is so incase one of us gets hungry, this can be a snack." Aya told them. Hige and Toboe nodded. Aya looked at the caribou bones and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get more meat. I'll be back later." Aya announced. Everyone simply nodded.

Aya dropped her illusion, and took off. Aya stuck to the shadows, so no potential prey could see her and bolt. Aya sniffed the air and took off running north. She soon came upon a small herd of deer. She quickly found the fattest one and began jogging slowly so the deer could see her and begin to bolt. Instantly the herd began to run. Aya went behind her prey and separated it from the herd. She then began to try to get to the throat. The deer simply raised its head and a front hoof and whapped Aya upside the head hard. In response, she slashed the snout. Aya fell on her side and stayed there for a minute, dazed. The deer snorted and kicked her hard in the stomach. What little air was in her lungs was forced out. The deer stomped on her, opening her deep side wound, making it bleed. Aya realized that she was having trouble breathing. The deer had begun to trot back to its herd. Aya coughed up some blood, and began to slowly raise herself from the hard ground. Aya began to limp back to the boys.

Hige saw her first. "Aya, what did you do?" he questioned.

"Wasn't me, it was the deer." Aya answered him with some difficulty.

"Guys, tonight's a full moon, isn't it?" Toboe asked.

"Like that's gonna help me any." Aya muttered.

Actually, it will, the moon is a minor source of energy for wolves." Kiba answered.

Aya started. "Can't believe I never knew that." She said. Aya then limped past every one and laid down in the cave.

"See ya tonight!" Aya called. Everyone nodded.

Aya woke as the sun was going down. She then limped out and laid down on the ground, waiting for the moon to come out. The moon presently came out and Aya felt the soft glow wash over her, making all the pain just flow away. Aya raised her head and looked around. She saw Tsume still in the cave, Kiba stretched out with his tongue lolling out, Toboe was sitting down, and Hige was laying down.

"Hey Kiba! From this angle you look like road kill!" Aya observed. Kiba raised his head to glare at her. Aya smiled innocently. Aya looked at the spot where the deer had opened her wound on her side. She was surprised to see that the wound had healed. Aya whistled.

"Let's go." Kiba said as he stood up and stretched. Instantly everyone was up. Kiba took to the head of the pack.

"Aya!" Kiba called. Aya came from the back of the group to beside Kiba.

"What's up?" Aya asked.

"You never answered my question." Kiba told her.

"Which one?" She answered jokingly.

"The one about Cheza." He said.

"Sorry, I don't even know a Cheza." Aya told him. Kiba seemed crestfallen. Aya fell back to beside Toboe.

"Who is this Cheza person?" Aya asked Toboe.

"Cheza's the Lunar Flower Maiden, she's made from the Lunar Flower." Toboe answered her. Aya seemed puzzled.

"What's a Lunar Flower?" She asked. Toboe seemed startled.

"You don't know what a Lunar Flower is?" He said. Aya nodded.

"You're gonna have to ask Kiba what a Lunar flower is." Toboe told me. Aya nodded and sped up until she was beside Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, what's a Lunar flower?" Aya asked.

Kiba stared at her. "You don't know what a Lunar flower is?" He repeated what Toboe had said. Aya grew frustrated.

"For the last time, NO!" Aya said.

"A Lunar Flower is a flower that only blooms on the night of the full moon. It's said that the entrance to Rakuen is covered with Lunar Flowers. The reason Cheza is so important to us is because Cheza is made from Lunar Flowers and she will lead us to Rakuen." Kiba told Aya.

"Cool." Aya said. Aya dropped to the back of the pack.

"Hige, can you tell which way the scent is coming from?" Kiba asked. Hige sniffed the air

"This way." Hige began to lead to the east.

Soon, they came across a small run down town. Overhead, they saw the Noble's flying ships. One in particular, had a sweet scent surrounding it.

"Cheza." Kiba whispered as he took off.

"Kiba!" Aya yelled as she became practically invisible. Red lasers came from the Noble's ship. Aya managed to knock Kiba out of the laser's way, but unable to do the same for herself. The laser hit her in the middle of her stomach. Aya hit the ground. Raising her head, she could tell that Toboe had been hit in his shoulder, Hige had been hit in his back, and Tsume had also been hit in his stomach. Kiba was still running, dodging lasers. It was here that Aya fell unconscious.

* * *

Aya felt herself being carried. She looked down and saw dark gray fur. She could see that Tsume was carrying her. She poked him in between his shoulder blades.

"What?" Tsume said grumpily.

"You can put me down now." Aya told him softly. Tsume dropped to the ground and let Aya off. Aya stretched and shook her fur. Looking around, she saw that Toboe, and Hige had both been healed and were jogging behind Kiba. She looked at Kiba and saw a mysterious girl riding him. She sped up until she was next to Hige.

"Whose the girl riding Kiba?" Aya asked Hige.

"That's Cheza. I'd be really careful around her though, Kiba's kinda obsessed about her." Hige answered her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Aya promised. Aya again sped up until she was next to Kiba and Cheza. Cheza reached over to scratch Aya. After a moment, Aya moved her head because the scratching hurt. Cheza again moved her hand to continue scratching. Aya tried to bite Cheza's hand. Kiba then smacked her hard with his tail. Aya shook her head in confusion.

"What was that for?" Aya demanded.

"You tried to bite Cheza." Kiba told her simply.

"Cause her scratching hurt." Aya yelled.

"Kiba, this one is wondering why Aya doesn't like it." Cheza said.

"Yea, why don't you like Cheza?" Kiba questioned her.

Aya remained quiet. Aya then dropped to the back of the pack. _Stupid wench fawning herself all over my Kiba._ Aya thought _Hang on, my Kiba? I can't like the guy, I just met him!_

"I've gone crazy." Aya muttered.

* * *

That night, Aya slept outside. Away from Kiba, away from Cheza. Toboe came out and curled up into a ball next to her. Aya pricked her ears and looked at him. Toboe wagged his tail once and fell asleep. Aya licked him once and put her head on his back, falling asleep also. Shortly, Hige came out and joined them, curling up. Tsume came out and didn't curl up next to them, but he did sleep close to them.

Aya woke up to see that Hige, Toboe, and Tsume had slept outside with her. Her tail wagged a couple of times while she stretched and shook. She nudged Toboe and Hige awake. He didn't bother with Tsume because she knew that he could wake up on his own.

Kiba came out with Cheza presently.

"Come on, we have to go." Kiba said. Aya seriously considered quitting and going off on her own again. She shook her head and began to follow the pack, seriously lagging.

"Hey, runt, why don't you go see why Aya is falling behind." Hige called to Toboe. Toboe stopped and started walking when Aya was beside him.

"Hey, Aya how come you're lagging?" Toboe asked.

"So, in case something creeps up, I can let ya'll know by running." Aya answered. Toboe nodded and ran to Kiba to tell him what Aya had said.

* * *

End of Chap

* * *

Well, that's it for this chap! So whatdaya think of it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Wonderful? Reviews loved, flames despised, and kind constructive criticism allowed. I'll work on my next chap! Please R&R!

Aya, Kiba woke up, and now he's wanting to go look for Cheza.


End file.
